SAO: A different story
by comanche123
Summary: A story based on SAO with new protagonists


SAO: A different story

Chapter 1: A different story

After hearing the words "Link start" my mind was taken into Sword Art Online, behind me I left my real life, I though at that moment it would be just for a couple of hours, but those couple of hours I finally get some relax from my many duties and problems from the real life. I could not be more wrong about those two statements: first about leaving behind my real life and, secondly, that I will be leaving it by just two hours.

It was soon at Starting City, a young player, nicknamed Hitokiri (murder) was walking around waiting for his friends. Although his name might led to think he was somebody frightening he was not different than those who had names like "annihilator" or "destroyer", he actually look pretty much like a honest and good-hearted guy.

-they are always late-

He told to himself as he realized his friends seem not to be anywhere, he keep sit on a bench near to the main square of Starting City as he yawned loudly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder which makes him turn back and let him with a face of surprise.

-Konichiwa, Hito, did I make to wait a lot?

Said a girl half bent to him as she was a bit taller than him, she smiled gently while arranged a fringe of her hair. She was not a hottie, but more like the cute next-door girl.

-Sorry, I got issues to finish in the real world … but you know that I will not miss the launching of this game after the funny it was its beta version-

-Oh hi, Artemis, well I wouldn't lose the release either … actually if you haven't shown up, I was going to go to explore by myself-

-Ohh … you are always so selfish- She said still smiling

-You can't stop flirting, ehh you lustful dude-

Said a third one, a man taller and bigger than both, while he jumped on Hito and grabbing him with his arms with a headlock and pressing, however he didn't seem to hurt him, instead they, Hito and the big man, seemed to old friends harassing each other.

-Ohhh, Grigori, good to see you, but you should stop … you may hurt Hito

Say Artemis a bit nervous after the level of the struggling increased

-Hahaha don't worry Artemis, if I break the neck of this weakling he will just need to wait 10 minutes until coming back to the game-

Said the big man, which as Artemis had said, whose name was Grigory (although he was better known as "Grigory the tank"), but after a seconds Hito grab Grigory's right arm and pulling it and flipping him over his shoulder.

-So you were going to break my neck?-

Said Hito with some irony, he was not the strongest in SAO but quite strong yet

-You are skilled, little-one-

Answered Grigory while stand up as nothing has happened. while dusting his clothes. But after both were standing in front of each other both shake their hands as gentleman while keep mocking each other with some witty comments as Artemis could only laugh nervously as she tried not to understand the meaning of many of those comments.

-Ok kids this is enough of play-time, is time to get serious if we want to get to the 100th floor first!-

The three of them turn their heads to the right, and in front of them in a heroic pose appeared a beautiful girl, with her sword drawn and aiming to the sky, that purple-haired girl could be no other than their leader.

-Akari, I'm glad you finally come here-

Said Artemis notoriously relieved when that tough girl appeared, somehow Hitokiri and Grigory stopped teasing one another, somehow that girl inspired respect on both, and certainly she deserved as, after playing together in the beta test, she has proved to be brave and smart.

-And look who I find around-

Said the purple-haired girl pulling a thin guy from the arm who almost trip over after being pulled, Grigory and Hito see him and an evil smile on their faces.

-Come on say "hello", Zentai-

Said Akari, while the guy notoriously embarrassed just waive with his hand, he seems like the youngest of them, and for some reason have the feeling of a little brother in the family.

-Did you really find him among all these people?-

Artemis asked while thought in the difficulties she had to find Hito, although they had agreed to find them in that place.

-Nope, he texted me to gather both before coming here, he was afraid to come early and got teased by Grigory and Hitokiri-

-Wow you are smart, Zentai … I did wanted to bully you as soon as I see you- said Grigory with a smile, Hitokiri didn't say anything but by his face it was obvious he was thinking the same.

-Well neither of you will as soon as I am here- answered Akari to end those comments. –Ok, so we are going to be the first at 100th floor, so we need to do as we planned, first let's kill as many monsters as we can in this floor hop hop hop we need to go to the hunting place before these newcomers do-

She was energetic indeed, and she was exactly like that in battlefield. As they came to the hunting grounds, they started to fight as they have done in the beta test, Grigory, "the tank" went first providing his sheer power to hit hard, Artemis, the archer could attack from long range and Hitokiri was a fast warrior who can ensure the flanks, Zentai the thin bullied guy was a healer who could help his companions and allow them to fight in the best conditions. And in the middle of all that was Akari, a swordwoman which has power, skill and speed balanced and was the core of the team.

-These is too stupid- said Grigory as stopping of fighting

-What's wrong Grigory? I though you enjoyed fighting- answered Artemis

-These are just boars … we can take them individually it is boring to fight them … and also I miss my battleaxe-

Indeed it seems that strategy and that team-work was disproportionate against boars that could be easily killed with one or two hits, and also quite unfair to see them killing boars easily while other newcomers could barely understand how to fight properly.

-But we are training, Girgory, we need to train- reacted Akari as she were saying an obvious truth

-Well, Grigory has a point we have been hunting boars for a couple of hours right now and we should take a break- added Artemis with her nervous smile again trying to stop an argument.

-Going back to the town doesn't sound bad, these boars don't provide anything good-

Said Hito, with a very practical thinking.

-You two are always thinking the same hehe- Zentai said with a thin voice, maybe just wanted to add something and not feeling isolated, in his position of healer he was the less offensive asset and sometimes the most ignored player in the guild.

-Ahh well never mind, I gues if you are tired we can rest for a while, but just for a while- ended Akari recognizing that the majority has spoken.

The 5 started to walk away from there, they spoke as had done before in the beta test, Akari could not stop of telling Artemis how much she wanted to be the first in conquering the 100th floor, quite a monotonous topic for her, Grigory and Hitokiri could tease the poor Zentai again. Everyone was crowded around the main square of the Starting City.

-Well … it seems crowded

-Yeah maybe they are giving some gifts, after all we are first 10 thousands players.

But while they speak about that a big figure appeared in front of them to tell them an awful truth: with his loud voice the masked figure told them the game might kill them, to die in the game meant to die in real life. The fun game has become in a fight for survival.


End file.
